In computing, “integration” can generally mean bringing together a collection of different computing systems/software applications so that they function as a coordinated whole. An application integration architecture (“AIA”) provides a framework that allows one to bring the applications together by creating business-process flows. A business process-flow may generally be considered to be a collection of related and structured computing activities (performed by the integrated systems/applications) that produces a specific business service for a user.
In order for the collection of different systems/applications to perform the computing activities of a built business-process flow, the applications typically communicate with each other via specialized messages. These messages may coordinate the operation of each application and coordinate the transfer of data between each of the applications. A message may be transmitted from a source application to a target application. If the message is not successfully transmitted, the message may be re-sent/resubmitted at a later time.